The Truth is Told
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Had to repost, sorry, format wasn't working. WARNING DEATH of a MAJOR character. Perry and Della tired of people believing a lie, urge Carlotta to get the truth out. Wasn't sure of the category. please  R
1. Chapter 1

Perry Mason - The Truth is Told

I did NOT write the books, or TV shows, of Perry Mason, nor do I own any character

in this story with the exception of Carlotta. This particular fan fiction does not involve

any court scene, more of 'behind the scenes' - so to speak.

Part One

Scenery: A front room holding a surprisingly comfortable white couch gently held

Della as the light brown door opened up. A dark brown hutch with plenty of glass holding

expensive rock and glass items could also bee seen.

Carlotta: "Hi."

The soft female's voice hadn't changed in the twenty-five years Della had known the

lady. Only when the woman hung up her coat and settled in chair did she put a old, but

reliable, cassette recorder onto the table. Sliding in a tape she glanced up to see Della's

eyes closed and - for a split second- thought the project would be allowed to stop.

Della: "Is the tape on?"

Carlotta: "Yes."

Della: "Then start talking."

Carlotta reluctantly began to open up herself to the world. 

Carlotta: My name is Carlotta J. Mason. I see very little use in recording any of my life

with the man people call Perry. They seem to want to picture him one way and I am

perfectly content to let them think anything they desire; as was Perry and Della. But here

lately Della has grown uneasy. She seems to think it's time the truth is told. Get it all out

- so to speak. I tried arguing against it, but she stood firm and mentioning it to Perry did

not good - it only brought a plea for me to heed Della's request.

I would have fought both on the subject, but Perry is growing weaker day by day, and

Della's footsteps are no longer as light as they once were. . Still I dragged my feet in

coming until I got 'the look' from Perry. And delaying turning on the recorder was not an

option as Della's own face reprimanded me.

Chuckle out of Della

Della : Darling, that was not ever an option.

Della, waved her hand and told Carlotta to go on.

Carlotta: _I was a college student when I met Perry. I'd been living in the dorms for _

_about a year I'd say. Running wile wasn't my cup of tea and many Friday nights found me _

_curled up in my dorm reading a book, munching on an apple and listening to music - _

_sometimes from the radio that sat on a shelf, or a record playing on mother's old _

_phonograph. Jeanie Talbot was my best friend. Hyper, vibrant and a full head of blond _

_hair. Course, nobody, and I mean nobody, could have called her a dumb blond. If they _

_had? They'd have probably found her fist down their throat, or worse yet ex-lax in their _

_brownies._

Before Carlotta could go on the door opened and allowed Paul Drake Jr. to wheel in 

Perry.

Perry: Don't let me stop you, please, go on.

Carlotta showed -through her twisted smile - she would get out of this recording if she 

could. Perry only smiled as he crossed his arms and Paul was no help as his reaction was 

to laugh when Della firmly, but gently, ordered her back to speaking.

Carlotta: _Anyhow, Jeanie and I had a blast throughout that whole year. She'd think of _

_tricks and I'd help carry them out. Vaseline on the dorm's doorknobs, salt in someone's _

_ice cream, ransacking someone's room, and short sheeting the beds seemed to be our _

_main thing. All were easily cleanable, and no-one got hurt - well, except one broken toe, _

_but Tommy - another student - didn't seem to mind and said he deserved it for some joke _

_he had played on his room-mate. We never worked with a crew though - always alone, _

_that was a standard rule._

Paul Drake Jr. : Why not? Seems to me most college students always preferred to do it in

groups of more than two. Still do from what I can tell.

Carlotta: If one is going to get the blame, and the consequence, shouldn't you make sure

you know you're guilty?

The cat like grin that comes onto Carlotta's face got Paul to get a of-course look on his 

face and keeps Perry's smile in place. It's Della that got her friend to focus back on the 

tape instead of the men.

Della: Go on, dear.

Carlotta: Yes, Ma'am.

Her tone -not to mention the look that came onto her face - got the room filled with 

chuckles.

Carlotta: _One night -probably out of too much time on our hands -and a very strange _

_wild streak - we headed down to where the classrooms were. That's when all the trouble _

_started._

_Things started out okay, simple toilet-papering, minus the eggs, and soap on windows. _

_Therefore I had no qualms in shimming up a local pole and plastering icing on it. _

_However, when I heard glass breaking - and a very loud thud - I flew down the pole and _

_insisted Jeanie and I leave. It was surprisingly difficult to get out of the crowd as one had _

_gathered faster than I'd have thought possible. Somehow, we managed to leave the _

_students behind us and get back to our dorms. I was glad that whole mess was out of my _

_hair - so I thought. _

Perry's numbers began to drop and the recording was turned off as a light snack was 

brought out. Carlotta would have preferred to talk without reservation but Paul Jr. 

opened up the windows and Della had already warned them she'd had a very nosy 

neighbor move in next door. Carlotta let out a soft 'yippee' and still looked as if she 

wanted to ditch this particular part of California and head back home. Perry assured her 

that would happen soon enough.

Perry: Della's right though. We need to do this.

Carlotta: Why? It's not like it's going to change anything - besides people already have a

mindset on what they think.

Perry: Because the world may know about the wind which helped me fly in the

courtroom, but they've never known the larger force keeping me flying outside of it.

Therefore, my dear, I think you deserve a moment of sunlight on you instead of standing

in my shadows.

Carlotta: If that is the case, why not talk openly now?

Della spoke softly; because my neighbor works with the media. So - as we all know 

Perry could handle that just fine, but you (pointing her finger at Carlotta) , could not. 

What is said into that recorder will be let out after you are no longer living any part of this 

state and he is lowered six feet under.

Paul Jr.: So, we are we going to go back into the front room, or should I..(tilting his

head) close the windows?

Perry: If you don't mind I need a quick nap. How about we start back up after I get up?

Carlotta admitted she too was a bit worn out from the trip down to where Della lived, 

and Paul Jr. - while not tired - admitted relaxing in front of a movie chatting to Della 

would be just fine with him. So the tape recorder was set aside for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Perry Mason - The Truth is Told

I did NOT write the books, or TV shows, of Perry Mason, nor do I own any character

in this story with the exception of Carlotta. This particular fan fiction does not involve

any court scene, more of 'behind the scenes' - so to speak.

Part Two

Once Perry and Carlotta were both back up the windows were shut, fans' switches 

flipped, and the recorder turned back on.

Carlotta: _I didn't know my necklace -easily traceable, so easy in fact a three year _

_old could have pointed it out - had broken its chain and had been picked up by security. _

_Now why in the world they were dumb enough to think just one person could do all that _

_damage in such a short time frame was beyond me, but, nonetheless, I found security at _

_my door and then my body in jail. _

_Jail was not a place I wanted, or needed to be, but with no money -and no connections - _

_I figured I was stuck with a criminal record I didn't deserve. Jeanie - bless her every _

_loving hide - ignored my request that she stay out of the whole mess. Showed up at the _

_station to let me know bail had posted bail and was going to take me to a lawyer her _

'_Auntie' worked for._

_Personally, I was glad to get out of the cell if for no other reason as to the gal in the cell _

_with me was wearing more jewelry, studs, and whatever else she could fit onto her being _

_than I'd ever seen before. Personally, I think her body held more 'self-expression' art _

_than my father's backyard. Thank heavens, she'd loved the sound of her own voice more _

_than mine._

_Anyhow - with the police station behind us -Jeanie drove me downtown to where a _

_bunch of offices lay. The gal didn't stop until we parked in front of one with a bunch of _

_names - one of which was Perry Mason. My quiet nature got even softer as she _

_practically dragged me up to his office._

Della: I remember that. I wouldn't have even realized you knew how to talk if Jeanie

hadn't asked you questions.

Carlotta admitted to seeing how that would be the case and then went on -eager to get 

this job over with - 

Carlotta: _When we met by Gertie my friend did all the talking. I couldn't have _

_put two intelligent words together -I was far too nervous. When we were shown into his _

_office the first thing I remember seeing is Perry's patient eyes and Della's soft smile._

_Perry asked for details and Jeanie instantly jumped in with the facts. He let her ramble for _

_a few and then insisted on me telling him what happened. I managed to do it without _

_looking like a total idiot. I remember I about gave Jeanie heart failure by not knowing _

_who Perry was. I remember her saying __'Are you serious? Where have you been all _

_semester? This is __**the**__ Perry Mason.'__ I don't think she was impressed when I said he _

_could have been a local businessman for all I knew._

That set Perry to laughing and saying he remembered full well that comment.

Della: I think it was the thing that hooked itself behind his private wall first. It was

refreshing to have someone treating him just another person you'd met on the street.

Perry: It was.

If Carlotta thought any reminiscing on their part was going to get her off the hook that 

thought was quickly corrected when Perry gave her 'the raised eyebrow' look when she 

didn't go on.

Carlotta: _I told him I couldn't pay him, that all I had was five dollars, and he -_

_conveniently- said that was his fee. I thought he was jesting at first until he, Della and _

_Jeanie assured me they weren't. _

Facing Perry she asked if he'd take offense if she didn't talk about the court case. 

Perry: No. Besides, Paul had the evidence so quickly it wasn't much of one anyway.

The school officials all looked like a bunch of idiots and I don't think they wanted that

much publicity. However, dear, you still need to continue on.

Carlotta: I figured as much. I don't suppose I can roll you over here so I don't feel as if I

have my own trial going on?

Perry laughed and didn't fight her on getting his chair next to hers. Holding her hand he 

listened to the woman who -other than Della- amazed him the most. After all many 

people took her extremely quiet nature around them for stupidity, and she was anything 

but that.

Carlotta: _I will say this much about the trial date. After it was all over I gave Perry an _

_impulsive bear hug. I think I even kissed him on the cheek. I was so relieved to have the _

_whole mess over with. And I didn't leave without giving Della a hug too._

_After feeling as, maybe, I'd been out of line I let out a 'see you later' -without ever _

_expecting that would be the case. I went straight to where I was working in the back of a _

_local fast food joint happy to get back into a regular routine. So I was pleasantly _

_surprised when I looked up and saw Della from where I was standing. She saw me too _

_and we both waved. The next day my boss surprised me by moving me up front and the _

_following morning and Perry started that very afternoon. No one connected my move _

_with his coming in. And though he insisted on his order being taken by me we just _

_figured he was the type to pick one person to serve him and stick to it - after all he 'was' _

_seeing Della._

That earned a snort out of Perry, but it wasn't aimed at either one of the women and 

they both knew it.

Carlotta: _I think we chatted about everything under the sun and he asked a lot of _

_questions. Sometimes I felt he was putting me on trial, but I wasn't sure why. Anyhow, _

_with me buying into the assumption people had made I had no problems quitting and _

_going to work for a small Pop's diner further out of town. I didn't find out until later the _

_day I'd quit was the day Perry stopped coming in to eat at that particular spot._

Perry: They're food was horrible. Only reason I really could stomach it was because

you'd take back my order and tell them how to cook it.

Della let out an amen - she'd eaten there before.

Carlotta: _Anyhow, one evening - after finals were over and graduation was closing in I _

_noticed Perry and Della sitting at one of the tables. Seeing as how business was slow I _

_was the one that waited on their table. They kept their meal small and left with a decent _

_tip on the table for me. When I went to get it I noticed a red rose and a note that said _

'_Dinner at 7? Meet me at the office'. I thought it had been for Della and gathered the two _

_items and put them in my bag. _

_The next morning I went to his office to give them to Della. Perry wasn't in yet and _

_when I handed her the flower and note she smiled and told me they weren't for her, but _

_for me. When I let out a confused 'huh' she told me he'd been interested in me ever since _

_I set foot in his office with Jeanie. If she was laughing in anyway then all I can say is _

_Della hid it well._

Della: I would never laugh at one -though I admit the look on your face did make me grin 

wider than usual.

Carlotta: Ya, I guess I was a bit dazed.

Della: Just a little.

Perry only grinned and Paul Jr. chuckled wishing he could have been there to witness it.

Carla: _It took me a few seconds to gather my wits. I don't remember if I said anything, _

_other than to say I'd be back at seven. Course, the whole time I was heading out to do the _

_errands on my list I was telling myself I was crazy, and it was some sort of joke. Only, _

_I'd remembered how he, and Della, had acted around me while the thing with the college _

_had been going on. So, I knew they weren't the type to play any harmful prank. _

_Seven o'clock rolled around and I found myself back in Perry's office. It was then I _

_found out how much he valued his privacy. Della went with us to the diner where I was _

_working and my boss gave us a booth in back. The booths were really neat. They had _

_saloon doors you could shut and even the waiters - and waitresses - weren't allowed to _

_open them unless they knocked first. Also, there was plenty of room in which to sit. _

_Phewy, A person on the outside could stand up and switch seats with the person facing _

_them without opening up the doors. And since we'd gone when things were slow Perry _

_and Della switched seats before business picked back up. Anyone hearing our voices just _

'_knew' Della was his date and I the side kick._

Leaning over Carlotta openly acknowledged none of their dates could have been pulled 

off without Della's help, or Paul Jr's father for that matter of fact - as he'd make the 

dinner arrangements as not to draw undue attention to the other three now sitting in the 

room.

Paul Jr.: No problem. Heck, Dad even got a few free dinners out of it for him and Mom.

Course, I didn't know that until I was let in on the secret after coming to work for Mr.

Mason.

Perry: It's getting late how about dinner and we forget about this until morning?

Carlotta: I'm game.

Della and Paul Jr. (speaking at once) : You're on.


	3. Chapter 3

Perry Mason - The Truth is Told

I did NOT write the books, or TV shows, of Perry Mason, nor do I own any character

in this story with the exception of Carlotta. This particular fan fiction does not involve

any court scene, more of 'behind the scenes' - so to speak.

Part Three

Carlotta rolled sat up in bed hoping all messing with the tape and recorder would be 

worth it. She just 'knew' people were going to insist it was all a lie. Biting back any 

tears that wanted to flow she wished she could wipe away all the health problems that 

were plaguing Perry. She could handle living under the radar with him, but what was she 

going to do when he was gone. As if reading her mind Perry opened up his eyes and 

began rubbing her back.

Perry: Some will believe, and some won't . Don't worry about it. Besides, you're

stronger than you think. You'll be fine, trust me.

Carlotta: Promise?

Perry: I promise. Now come here and let me hold you before breakfast.

Carlotta: I wish we could make love.

Carlotta spoke as she curled up against Perry's side with his arms around her.

Perry: We are darling, we are.

Since retiring Della had given up early mornings so the Masons, along with Paul, 

weren't expecting to show to the dining room table before nine. Only when the sounds, 

and smells of pancakes going did any of the other three show their faces. Once breakfast 

was ate - and dishes put up - the recording started again with Perry once again by 

Carlotta's side. 

Carlotta: _That night - our first date - I am sure the music helped ease my nerves for even _

_when Della slipped out with Paul leaving Perry and I alone the food being eaten managed _

_to stay in my stomach. Somehow , I could only find a few words to say. However that did _

_not stop us from enjoying our meal._

_It was then I found out people underestimated Perry as a person. They only could see _

_the great lawyer -someone who could slice and dice a man without ever lifting a finger _

_reducing the man the level of dirt. Sure, they saw parts, but not all. I doubt they ever _

_saw the smile softer than any animals fur, the look more seductive than any Don Juan _

_could muster up, and they certainly never heard his inner thoughts spoken out loud only _

_in quiet moments when the sun had set. Anyhow, like I said the lack of word didn't seem _

_to bother Perry. I mean if that alone was going to be held against me he'd not have asked _

_me out again when he took me back to the dorms._

Perry: I remember you asking why I'd want to be with someone who recoiled from

society when I thrived in it. Do you remember my answer? (he asked the question as he

stroked the back of her head and gave her a look only he could hand out.)

Carlotta: You said _"Because I like you and I enjoy your company. Society has nothing _

_to do with that._

Perry: Besides, your Mona Lisa smile had already hooked itself into the corners of my

very being.

Della , nor Paul Jr. , spoke a word as Perry's eyes kept themselves glued to his wife as 

he told her to go on.

Carlotta: _I couldn't keep my mind off him, but I didn't want to be thrown out in the _

_middle of the media either. Della, already known for being wise, was another person _

_who's ability to read people was highly under-rated by most. It was she that got our dates _

_together -with the help of Paul - in such a way no-one else suspected were seeing each _

_other; they were still convinced it was she he was dating. I wondered in those days if he _

_was just her boss why she'd bother to help us out - it wasn't like her job was at stake._

Just as she considered opening her mouth up to speak again Della piped up

Della: No, but my sanity was. You should have seen him at the office during those days.

The only way I was going to get peace of mind at work was to get you two together -

besides I loved him like the brother I never had.

Perry's old secretary's face shone with sincerity and her voice chuckled at the sanity bit. 

Perry: I wasn't that bad.

Della: Oh, yes, you were!

Both Dell and Paul Jr. noticed he did not bring up a defense for himself, but only urged 

Carlotta to go on.

Carlotta: _One day Perry, Paul, and Della came out of the courthouse and I was already _

_in the back seat of Perry's car waiting. No one had seen me because Della had put up _

_curtains over the back windows and a set separating the front and back. Paul climbed in _

_back, and Della sat up front with Perry, but only until we dropped Paul off at his house. _

_His wife -bless her soul - always trusted him no matter what accusations came their way _

_when someone would happen to get quick glance into the car and see there was female in _

_the back._

Paul: You can thank Della for that. (the man spoke with smiling eyes)

Carlotta: Why?

Paul Jr.: Because she told me just before she passed on Della let her know just enough to

assure her the female was connected with Perry and herself - not Dad.

Carlotta: In that case, I owe you another thank-you, Della.

Della : No problem. (resituating her sitting position the woman then popped on a new 

tape.) Ready… go ahead.

Carlotta: _When I decided to get a second degree I made sure my studies were not ignored _

_even though Perry and I continued to squeeze dates in with both our hectic schedules. _

_Jeanie was still going to school to, but with her entering medical school and my _

_obligations -not to mention my private life - our jokes were set aside, or at least mine _

_were. I heard she still managed to do plenty. _

_After school, or on weekends, Della would pick me up and take me out to the diner _

_where I no longer worked. 'The' booth would always be occupied by Perry, and Della _

_only stayed long enough to give us cover. And what I'd like to know is how she managed _

_to slip out without being spotted?_

Della: Trust me, it was easier than you might think.

Carlotta: If you say so. _Anyhow, most of the time I wore dark jeans, a t-shirt, and simple _

_sandals. It was attire that didn't attract attention and allowed me to slip into the booth _

_with Della without a bunch of questions being asked._

Perry: True, but I was sure glad when you'd ditch those stupid looking black glasses. I'm

still convinced you had the military order them for you. (Carlotta only laughed and laid 

her hand on his knee.)

Carlotta: _Most of the time my hair was just piled into a loose bun on my head. Once in _

_awhile I'd dress up real nice and I'd drive by myself to a small mom and pop's diner up _

_north. That made it easy for Perry, and I, to have a dinner alone -just the two of us._

(Perry's wife paused and smiled at Perry before continuing on).

Carlotta: _They say you never forget your first kiss, and I haven't. It was on one of those _

_dates we'd gone to the beach after eating. It was later in the evening and anyone that had _

_been there had already left. I was watching the moon dance on the water and Perry _

_wrapped his arms around my waist as he buried his face into my hair._

Perry: But only after under doing that blasted bun you'd made too tight.

Carlotta: Well, you didn't seem to have a problem getting it loose.

Della and Paul chuckled as Perry gave a sheepish - unapologetic - grin.

Della: So?

Carlotta: _I felt my heart start to race as he whispered my hair smelled good. He then _

_turned me around kissed me. I'd kissed other dates, and a few had been 'good', but the _

_one he gave me made my fingers clutch his shoulders. When he pulled away I couldn't _

_seem to let go and I found myself kissing him back. Blessed gentleman didn't take _

_advantage of me -though I'm sure he could have done so without a fight._

Perry: It wasn't easy darling, but I wanted us to be able to face ourselves in the morning.

Carlotta: _Anyhow after that -even without being told - Della seemed to know what had _

_happened and began extra efforts to get us together_.

Paul: With my father's help I might add.

Della: And your mother's.

Paul: Yes, her too. Bless her dear departed soul.

Carlotta: Paul, it's true, they all helped. I don't think Perry and I could have pulled off

half we did without it. _Things were going pretty good and then the arguments started. It _

_was always over the dumbest things, and I wasn't sure why he was even starting them, _

_but one day I was at his office and he told me to get out of his life. I was hurt, and didn't _

_want to go -and said as much, but I also didn't want to be the source of pain, so, I left. _

Perry: It was our ages.

Carlotta: Uh?

Perry: I started the fights because I was struggling with our age difference. I picked

all those arguments figuring you'd go off and find yourself a younger man. And..(he lifted 

her hand and glanced at the ring on her finger as he added softly)..I told myself I could

easily forget you.

Paul Jr.: Seems to me you failed (The man only laughed when Perry shot him a no-duh

type look)

Carlotta: _Anyhow, I did try to forget and it seemed all the matchmakers could smell _

'_available' every time I was around for male companionship wasn't something I lacked. _

_Nothing changed inside myself though. Every single guy I dated I'd end up comparing to _

_Perry. The way they talked, made jokes, songs they picked, and such. They all fell short. _

_I honestly tried to forget the freedom I felt in Perry's arms when he'd kiss me goodnight, _

_the lawyer jokes we'd swap, or the times he'd catch me when I'd start to fall - not just _

_physically other. My first final without Perry around was complete mental anguish. _

_The mind stuff got to be too much and one day I went to the small mom and pop's _

_diner we'd eaten at on more than one occasion and ordered ice-cream. I tried to eat it, but _

_ended up twirling my spoon in it instead. People came and went, but I was only aware of _

_that because of the bells that would go off whenever the door opened, and closed. Any _

_footsteps I'd heard were ignored until one stopped by my seat and a male's voice broke _

_into my thoughts_.

Perry: _Ice-cream always tastes better melted, or at least I think so_. (Her husband had 

never forgotten that line, nor the look that had come into her eyes as she looked up at 

him). Any fear you'd reject me after the scene in my office flew out the window as soon

as you glanced up.

Carlotta: _I remember you helped me up and wrapped your arms around me as I slid mine _

_up to your shoulders. You begged me to come back and marry an old fool because living _

_without me was sheer torture and you couldn't take it anymore._

Perry: Yes, and then I broke my number one rule.

Della and Perry : What was that?

Perry: I kissed her in the restaurant. And I don't mean some little peck on the cheek. _I _

_was making up for lost time. Bill tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to take _

_it elsewhere or he'd turn the hose on._

Carlotta: I remember that. And I still think the only reason you dared kiss me at all in his

diner was because the man, and his wife, had already proven they could keep their

mouths shut real tight.

Perry: Dear, I dare say you are right.

Paul Jr. : I don't know about you two, but how about we continue after I get back from

the store? I believe I promised to pick up lunch.

Della: Sounds good to me. (Perry and Carlotta agreed)


	4. Chapter 4

Perry Mason - The Truth is Told

I did NOT write the books, or TV shows, of Perry Mason, nor do I own any character 

in this story with the exception of Carlotta. This particular fan fiction does not involve 

any court scene, more of 'behind the scenes' - so to speak. Franklin, like Carlotta, is my 

character -not one of the show.

Part 4

With all the neighbors at work the windows were lifted up and the front door propped 

open. Perry and Carlotta were playing a game of scrabble at the dining room table and 

Della had picked up a book to read. 

Paul: Hey, Della, I brought home your own secret.

Franklin: Paul insisted Perry wouldn't mind me coming over when we met at the store.

Della: Glad he did. Come sit down and join us for lunch

Only when lunch was finished did the five go back into the front room.

Carlotta: I really don't know what more you want me to say. Our wedding was small.

Just Perry, I, you, Paul, my parents, Jeanie and the preacher -who happened to be her

boyfriend.

Della: People are going to want to know why you two didn't come out with it.

Perry: (sounding disgusted and annoyed) We tried, but some idiots started threatening

her, and I wasn't going to be a widower before I was a husband.

Carlotta: That's when I asked you to spread the word it was a clerical error and such. I

figured it was the only way we'd have any peace -that and he moved me up north to some

rink a dink town where people weren't as likely to have heard of him.

Perry: Still can't believe people were dumb enough to buy it.

Paul: Neither can I.

Della: Well, they did.

Franklin: What I want to know is how have you kept the twins from talking? Surely,

those girls could have easily spilled the beans.

Perry: They could have, but from the moment they could talk all they ever heard me

called was Dad, or Daddy. While they were young they knew their father had to go away

during the week to work. When they got older they knew I was into law, but nothing else.

It wasn't until we felt they were old enough to have the need for our privacy cemented in

did we tell more. Guess we were blessed those two listened to us.

Franklin: What are their names again?

Carlotta: Dell-Mae and Paula-Ann. It was our way of thanking these two for helping us

out so much.

Franklin: Where are they now?

Perry: Paula-Ann is in Oregon going to a university and Della-Mae stuck to a local

community college. Neither one has an interest in living in Southern California.

Franklin: The one thing I've noticed since Perry's health has been up and down is

Carlotta isn't as quiet as she used to be. (looking straight at Perry's wife the man 

continued on) Oh, sure, you still avoid the media, and don't say much in crowd, but

crumb girl, I heard you up north with those doctors when Della and I went up to visit.

You got right down ornery.

Carlotta: They deserved it. They were messing Perry over. Besides (the gal couldn't help 

but grinning) "I learned from the best."

Perry glowed at the compliment, but then slumped down in his chair. With his energy 

draining he still managed to speak. 

Perry: I think I need to go lay down.

Carlotta had Paul Jr. help her get Perry into bed. Only when that was done did Paul 

come out leaving his employer - and friend - alone with Carlotta.

Della: He's not going to last much longer.

Paul: I hate to agree, but I think you may be right.

Della: You two stay here I have something to get before Carlotta gets out and you must

promise to get it to the publishers, Franklin. I had to talk hard to get her permission, and

I want it in before she has a chance to change her mind.

The two men looked at her with questioning glances which did not get any answers until 

they saw what she'd brought out - instant understanding came onto their faces.

Paul: I remember reading in my father's journal about the day that picture was taken. He

said it was a moment he'd never forget..

Della: Neither will I.

Franklin: Her hair looks so soft in that picture. And the look of love on their faces is

unbelievable.

It was true. With Carlotta's head laying against Perry's chest and his cheek pressed down 

against the top of her head -with his hand gently on her shoulder there was so much love 

shining in his eyes, on her face that even her blind brother could see it.

Della: Personally, I can't believe the few times she was in the courthouse people couldn't

see the love they had. I figured everyone had to be playing the idiot's part to miss it.

Paul Jr.: Ya, from what Dad -and Mom - said those two could finish each other's

sentences, and Dad swore those two could read the other person's mind. Said it'd been

right down eerie at times.

Della: Still is. Remember your father telling you about the guy that passed himself off

as one of the trick-or-treaters?

Paul: Ya, he said neither Perry, you, or he, ever let on that Carlotta even existed, or that it

was a dinner at one of those motel rooms that she -and Perry - discussed the case in half

sentences Dad couldn't follow.

Della: Nether could I. Alex Chase's name; along with Phil', Buckman's were

intermingled with others. We never even mentioned her name in the office, but still it was

that conversation they had that really solved the case, cleared Mr. White's name and got

Mr. Jenda to confess.

Franklin: Think anyone would have believed you?

Della: I doubt it, besides, Perry was insistent his private life was his private life. So, we

kept our mouths shut.

Paul: I believe Dad said it was your idea that Perry keep that ring on his pinky too - rather

than switch to a wedding ring.

Della: Actually, that was both mine and Carlotta's. Perry agreed and didn't switch to a

new one.

Franklin: I heard Perry kissed you in the courtroom in one of his later cases. Should I be

jealous?

Della: He did, but that was all an act too. Someone had gotten a lead about Carlotta and

we wanted to throw them off. And (she grinned) it worked. So, I highly doubt jealousy is

in order.

(they both laughed)

Paul: Kind of nice to see your finger sporting a ring, Della.

Della: Yes, it is.

Paul: You going to let people know the truth about it?

Della: Nope. Franklin and I are going to move up to his place in Washington after the

wedding. In that respect I am very much like Perry - my private life is my private life.

Just then a loud scream of pain came from the room. The kind you only hear when 

someone's lost a loved one they were hoping would hang on 'just a little longer'. Paul Jr. 

raced to the room and found Carlotta sobbing over Perry. Feeling as if he 

were trespassing he quietly checked the man's pulse before leaving the room.

Paul: We need to call their daughters - Mrs. Mason is in no shape to do it.

Epilogue:

The wind blew quietly through the cemetery. The public ceremony had been held the

day before and now another quiet one was going on. Carlotta, her daughters, Della, Paul

Jr. and Franklin all stood beside the grave paying respects to Perry. Once they were done,

Della gave her soft smile and spoke to Paul Jr.

Della: "Ready for an act of your own?"

(She gave the young man a wide grin)

Paul Jr. : "Sure, why not."

(He'd quickly been won over by Perry's widow and now knew why his father had been 

so willing to keep his mouth shut.)

Carlotta: "You don't have to do this Della, you've already done so much for Perry and

I." She felt a bit guilty for all the woman had given up to help her and Perry.

Della: "Honey, a lot of Perry rubbed off on you over the years, but you and the media

haven't changed. I saw a reporter about a block away and he's not a nice one either. The

man would tear you to shreds. It's okay, I'll leave on Paul Jr.'s arm, and you leave on

Franklin's. We'll meet up and make the switch.

Carlotta: The truth is told when your book comes out right?

Della: Probably will come out as soon as the publisher reads the manual.

Carlotta: And that will be?

Della: I'd say three days.

Della-Mae: In that case, Momma, don't you think it's best for us to get out of this state if

you want your privacy.

Paula-Ann: Especially, if that reporter is a mean as Miss Street says.

Carlotta hugged Della thanking her once again for her help and left on Franklin's arm. 

Della exited the cemetery with Paul Jr. and was relieved when the reporter followed 

them, and not Perry's widow. 


End file.
